My Heart is Stone but it Still Trembles for you
by wolfbytes99
Summary: What was the REAL reason that Javert went into madness? When Javert reunites with his childhood friend from the Galleys, he finds himself in love with her. Their love become forbidden, and when something goes terribly wrong, Javert finds his heart in stone. Possibly going to be a mini series. Rated T since I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**After my mini-series, I wanted to be a little different in my story. I know a lot of people have done something similar to this type of story, but I just wanted to have fun with Javert. I absolutely love reviews they keep my motivation for writing the story! So feel free to R/R but please be appropriate and no flames please! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Javert was doing his usual routine during the day: Labor, reading his wrinkled and worn Bible, and getting school from the Bishop that would visit him everyday from Digne.

"Bishop Myriel... Will I ever get out of this horrid place?" He would always ask everyday they would meet.

"In time dear son, in time." The Bishop would always reply.

Javert was five years 7 years old, and was born in the Galleys with his mother, a gypsy woman, and his father a thief. He had grown to hate the men that lived here... he couldn't recall how many times the other men tried to maim or kill him.

But he learned the ways of prison from his father.

He quickly learned self-defense moves, and he himself found and built secret passageways in the bowels of the prison while trying to escape the most dangerous parts.

"Monseigneur, I have an Idea!" The serious young boy said to the Bishop one day. "When I get out of here, I'm going to get these scums in jail as quick as you can say 'Vive Le France!' I want to be an inspector.

The Bishop looked at Javert curiously as he slowly put down his cup of tea.

"My dear boy, I do not doubt that someday you will achieve your new dream... but you must accept the consequences later..."

Javert loved the Bishop, but he sometime just seemed like an old man sometimes.

By age 10, Javert already had the Intellect and religion of a teenager.

He was devastated when his beloved Bishop had to leave.

"No! Bishop Myriel! No! Don't leave me here with these vermin!"

The Bishop knelt down to his favorite student. "Javert, I am getting old, and growing weak. I must go home to Digne to continue to give my soul to God and retire peacefully... I guarantee that good things will come to you. But my boy, mark these words well. Don't stop your following in Christ. A man can achieve, but he can only be great if stays honest and kind... you are very smart, but I am worried there is going to be a point where you will go too far... please, keep my promise will you boy?"

Javert nodded his head, even though he hardly understood what the Bishop was saying.

While in prison, his mother died suddenly in her cell, and from then on he swore never to trust gypsies.

His father made an attempt to escape, and was given 10 more years behind bars. He swore then he had no respect for thieves.

By age 13, Javert became a lonely boy, living on a life of rags and crumbs. He never knew when he would finally be released from his barred Hell...

Until he met Angelina...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One day, when Javert was playing Solitaire by himself in his dirty and moldy cell, he heard a noise from one of the guards outside the bars.

"Javert! You have a new teacher! Get out! NOW!" The guard splayed the cards all over and grabbed Javert by his arm and brought him to the study room.

"Please let him go sir..." A girl about his age popped out of the corner of the room.

They let him go immediately. "Yes my lady."

The girl had beautiful brunette curls that slithered down to her chest area and she wore very fancy clothes that were starting to get ruined due to the wet and dirty grounds of the prison.

"Angelina, darling look at your dress! It took me two weeks to sew that!" The girl named Angelina just laughed. "Then you should have let me wear my riding clothes mama..."

"NO! Absolutely not! Besides I don't know why you want to have such a scum job as that! Horses are for trash! Like those vermin on the streets!"

Javert scoffed as he realized that his teacher was a rich snob. He was disgusted to see that she treated her daughter like that...

"Yes... mummy." she sniffled like she was about to cry. Javert tried to reach for her and comfort her, but the guard quickly pulled him back.

"Ah, It's YOU... so this is the son of the gypsy scum that I've heard so much about... figures, ugly just like the rest of them..." Javert wanted so much to tackle the woman and strangle her, but he learned from his beloved Bishop that he must control his emotions.

"I will be teaching the proper delicates and arts of being a proper gentleman along with your regular studies... my name is Lucia Romalde. But you will and only refer me as Lady Romalde. This is my daughter Angelina. You will not touch her or speak to her or you will be greatly punished."

Angelina was a lovely girl, and Javert was immediately attracted to her. He felt sorry that she had such a terrible mother.

"Do you understand ?" She looked at him with eyes like a hawk.

"Yes Ma'am" he answered.

"Then let's get started."

* * *

After he was bored out of his mind from his lessons, he had a little free time for lunch.

"So your Javert?" All of a sudden, he saw a pretty face block his view from his water and crust of bread.

He tried ignoring her, abiding by her mother's rules.

"Oh come on, my mum's just cranky and thinks she's all that since she became _Duchess of Montreul!" _She said it with great reverance.

She bowed her head in sadness. "She never used to be like that until papa died..." Javert felt pity for her.

"I'm sorry... about everything. I know how you feel. My mother who was a gypsy became pregnant with one of the thieves here in the prison, thus, I was born. Born in this place full of scum and people who have committed awful crimes... they treat me like one of them..."

She grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry... if I could, I'd get you out of here."

He looked her in the eyes and she gave a smile that he hadn't seen in his entire life...

He knew then, whether permitted or not, they were going to be great friends.

Little did he know...


End file.
